


Should I Walk You Home?

by sindx_sky



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindx_sky/pseuds/sindx_sky
Summary: Ohno got a chance to share an umbrella with his crush.Written for #tennenweek of Arashi Week challenge, prompt 1: Height.





	Should I Walk You Home?

Ohno Satoshi had just opened the back door of the coffee shop he’s working at, when suddenly the rain fell down from the dark night sky heavily.

Ohno was not the type of person who regularly checked the weather forecast, so he was usually unprepared when the weather suddenly turned bad like this. This time, though, it was a bit different.

Last night, he stayed at Jun’s place. This morning, his cousin had checked today’s weather forecast before they went out and insisted that Ohno should bring one of his umbrellas to work. That’s how Ohno ended up holding one in his hand right now, and saved from all the trouble of either going home late from waiting for the rain to subside, or going through the rain and getting drenched.

He should thank Jun later.

He was just about to unfold his umbrella when he heard a familiar voice spoke up from behind him, “Uh-oh. It’s really raining cats and dogs!”

Aiba Masaki, Ohno’s workmate slash current crush had just got out of the back door too, and now was staring at the thick curtain of water in front of them with worry on his face.

“I forget to bring my umbrella,” he whined.

Ohno wasn’t so surprised hearing the news, for this wasn’t the first time something like this happened to Aiba. The man was a bit forgetful and clumsy. But that, actually, was one of the things which made Ohno fell for Aiba. In his opinion, that side of Aiba just made the man cuter.

There were times when Ohno felt like Aiba actually had the same feelings towards him. Not just some attraction between friends, but something different—something a bit _more_ than that. However, Ohno always shook that feeling away. Aiba was a kind person. So maybe he was just being nice to Ohno like he did to anyone else. That’s why Ohno decided not to show his true feelings openly in front of Aiba just yet.

“Dang it,” Aiba complained, dragging Ohno out from his trails of thought. “The last episode of my favorite series will start in like thirty minutes. I didn’t set my video recorder this morning, because I thought I’ll be home on time. Now I’m not going to be able to watch it.”

Hearing that, Ohno finally unfolded his umbrella. “Should I walk you home, then?” he offered with a gentle smile.

“Eeehh, no, no. You don’t need to. I didn’t mean to bother you or something,” Aiba immediately refused, sounded uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, Aiba-kun. My umbrella is wide enough to protect both of us from the rain. And it’s not like I have something important to do after this anyway.”

“But—“ Aiba wanted to argue, but before he managed to continue his words, Ohno had stepped out into the pouring rain and offered half-side of his umbrella to the man.

“Your house is not too far from here, right? So come on.”

And Aiba finally gave up. “Well, if you insist…” he took a step forward awkwardly, joining Ohno under the umbrella.

“Let’s go, then,” Ohno said with a grin.

They started to walk towards the direction of Aiba’s house. However, when they had just taken a step forward, an incident happened.

“Ouch!” Aiba squeaked, making Ohno a bit startled. It turned out that Ohno held the umbrella too low, that Aiba’s head got stuck in it, because Aiba was way taller than him.

“Oh— Aiba-kun, I’m sorry! I—“ he immediately lifted the umbrella higher so Aiba’s head was freed from it.

The noise of the hard rain surrounded them, but Ohno could hear Aiba’s giggle clealy. It was so warm and contagious, that then Ohno found himself giggling along. “I think it would be better if you’re the one in charge of holding the umbrella for us, since you’re taller.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Aiba agreed.

Ohno stretched his hand a bit to pass the umbrella’s handle to Aiba. However, just when he tilted his head up to stare at Aiba, he suddenly realized that their face was so close to each other.

Apparently Aiba realized that too, because the amuse grin on his face suddenly gone, replaced by a surprise expression.

For a moment, they just stood there under the falling rain, staring into each other’s eyes in silence. Ohno could feel his heart beating crazily, thumping his ribcages hard; pumping the blood to his cheeks which he was sure must be burning red now.

He could see clearly how the expression on Aiba’s face slowly changed into a softer one. Until then, Ohno could feel Aiba’s hand covering his—the one that held the umbrella’s handle—and slowly tugging it down.

Their heads were then completely hidden from their surrounding by the umbrella, and Aiba smiled gently. “May I…?” He asked with soft voice that sounded really sweet in Ohno’s ears.

He didn’t need to finish his question, because Ohno understood perfectly what Aiba meant. To be honest, Ohno had been imagining this kind of thing to happen between Aiba and him. He’d been waiting all this time. And now that it finally came true, there’s no way Ohno would say no. So he gave Aiba a short, nervous nod.

If his heart was beating like crazy just now, it completely halted now, as Aiba stooped over and finally close the remaining distance between them.

Aiba’s lips tasted so sweet, and Ohno could see gleaming stars behind his closed eyelids as they kissed.

When they finally parted, Aiba giggled again. “I didn’t know,” he said, amused, with face flushing red in half embarrassment and half excitement. “That you’ll actually say yes. I never expect this kind of thing will actually happen between us. I thought it will only happen in my imagination.”

“Well,” Ohno said sheepishly, rubbing his nape awkwardly with his free hand. “Now you know that all this time you’re not dreaming alone.”

They chuckled again at that, and for a moment just standing there awkwardly, with Ohno purposely avoiding Aiba’s eyes in shyness.

“Hey,” Aiba said then, making Ohno hesitantly lifted his gaze to stare at the man again. “You have nothing important to do after this, right?”

“Er—yeah…”

“How about stopping by at my place?”

Ohno was surprised with how fast the thing between them advanced, that he couldn’t help his jaw to drop open at Aiba’s offer.

“I mean—“ Aiba quickly added after seeing Ohno’s reaction, “I have tons of beer, and cake, and snack… We can also order take out if you want to, and have dinner while watching the last episode of my favorite series together. But of course, no pressure. Only if you want to.”

Aiba scratched the back of his head, suddenly looking so awkward, yet so cute at the same time, that Ohno chuckled again. Again, how could he say no? “What kind of cake do you have?”

“A big chocolate cake. I have some brownies too, if you like brownies,” Aiba answered, excited from Ohno’s positive response.

“Then I guess I’ll stop by,” Ohno said.

“Yay!” Aiba pumped his fist in the air excitedly. He then grabbed the umbrella handle and took it over from Ohno. “Now let’s hurry up. I don’t want to miss the show.”

Ohno followed Aiba’s step with a happy grin and butterflies in his stomach, already thinking about Aiba and the cake.

Maybe he could steal one or two more kisses in between the cakes later.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I join this Arashi Week challenge. A bit late, though (I missed the Sakumoto Week).  
> Tennen is a very difficult pair to write, but somehow I managed to finish this one xD hope I'll be able to fulfill all the prompts x'D  
> Cross-posted to LJ and DW too. I hope you enjoy this :D


End file.
